Sous un pommier
by Mytsuki
Summary: hermione et drago font le meme reve depuis quelque temp ... c du dmhg pour savoir quesqui se passe vener lire et plz review !
1. Chapter 1

Bien voila ma fiction , mon premier chapitre n'est pas gros mais je vais m'amiliorer promi

**Quand le serpent et la lionne perdent les crocs**

Les rayons chaud du soleil me reveilla juste au moment tend attandu où j'alai découvrir ,qui était ce mystérieux jeune homme . Dans mon rêve ,j'étais assise au dessous du plus gros et le plus beau pommier en fleurs, près de mon école ,de magie blanche, Poudlard. Et oui je suis une sorcière qui étudie maintenent depuis 7 années dans la magie.mes jambes étaient repliées vers moi ,entourés par mes bras ,je regardais les pétales des pommier tournoyées lentement anvant d'arriver sur le sol humide par la roser du matin. Le magnifique ciel étoilé ,se tein peu à peu d'orange avce un peu rose et mauve . Signifient que le soleil va se levé , je le regarde qui commence à pointé le bout de son nez. Perdu dans la contemplation du plus beau moment de la journée ,je n'entendis pas une personne arrivée derrière moi. C'est seulment quand il s'est assie à mes côté ,que je me rendis contre de sa présence inatendu. Je tourne la tête pour voir qui est là ,mais je ne vois pas son visage car le soleil m'aveugle. Il tourne la tête à son tour pour me posé une question . C'est toujour là que je me réveille, juste avant qu'il prononce un mot.

-Ma belle , tu vas être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant. Cria ma mère dans les escaliers.

- Oui ,je dessent dans 10 minutes !Je jette un regard endormie à mon réveil matin , qui encore une fois n'a pas sonné. Merde ! il est 9;40 et faut que je garde les petite anges de ma soeur à 10h pendant qu'elle va au travaille avec ma mère et mon père.

Il faut que j'aille chez elle pour les prendre ,une chance qu'elle reste pas très loin. 10 minute plus tard je suis perte comme prévue sauf mes cheveux qui sont mouillé ,mais se n"est pas grave un coup de baguette et hop! il sont sèche et attacher en 2 treisses pour pouvoir bougé sent que mes cheveux soit dans mon champ de vision. Je décendis ,quand on sonna à la porte.

-Peux-tu répondre ma belle ,je sais que tu est en retard ,mais ton père est déjâ partie et je suis au téléphone?

-Oui ,d'accord.

-Merci ma belle.

En ouvrant la porte , 2 petite filles idantique crient de joie en me voiant . Ma soeur m'explique qu'elle a eu une promotion et qu'elle va travailler le soir maintent ,mais elle ne commence que demain pour le soir. Alors cette journée sera comme les autres.

quand ma mère est partie vers 11;30 , j'eu l'idée d'aller faire un pic-nick au parc avec marie-soleil et Ariel mes deux anges.Il fesait temps superbe , la météo annonsait 26'C avec un gros soleil et pas de nuage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce templà ,un jeune homme se réveilla dans sa chambre sombre et froide .Il avait encore fait ce même rêve qu'il fait chaque soir ,depuis maintenent 1 mois et demi .Dans ce rêve ,il regardait une magnifique jeune fille sous un des pommiers en fleurs .Elle ne fesait que regarder les pétales tomber vers le sol sous le ciel étoilé. La lueur des étoiles la rendait mistérieuse attirente ,mais il la tourve si famillière. Il cherche dans sa mémoire où a t'il peux voir une si jolie créature ,mais il ne trouva pas. Alors pas géner pour 2 sous ,il désida d'aller lui demander son nom. Mais il n'eu pas à marcher après cette réflection ,car sent s'en rendre contre ,il était déjâ debout à côté d'elle .Ses jambes l'avaient surment mener jusqu'à elle. Quand il la dévisagait et se de mendait où il l'avait veut. Il est derrière elle et elle ne semble pas réaliser sa présence.

Dsl mais je vais arretter là pour le moment mais deviner koi : I love review !


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite ! il nai pas long mais c'est que j'ai seulemnt droit à une heure par jour . Je vais essaier de publier les chapitre par semain.

Répose auz reviews :

Ilove4everdrago: LOL merci ! pour tout et je tes mit la suite.

Zillah666: merci ! voila la suite

_Il cherche dans sa mémoire où a t'il _peux_ voir une si jolie créature ,mais il ne trouva pas. Alors pas géner pour 2 sous ,il désida d'aller lui demander son nom. Mais il n'eu pas à marcher après cette réflection ,car sent s'en rendre contre ,il était déjà debout à côté d'elle .Ses jambes l'avaient surment mener jusqu'à elle. Quand il la dévisagait et se de mendait où il l'avait vu. Elle ne semble pas..._

Elle ne semble pas l'avoir entendu ,car elle ne se tourne pas vers lui qui vien juste de toussoter dousement pour monté sa présence. Toujours rien ,alors il désida de s'assir à côter d'elle. OH joie! oh boneur !elle remarque enfin sa présence en sursotent. Ceci remarqué , un long silence dura jusqu'à il se déside à lui mender son prénom. Maleureusement ,c'est toujours là qu'il se réveil.

Drago fit un grognement et sortie de son lit , c'est alors qu'il se retourna brusquement et frappa d'un gros coup de point dans le mur ce qui fit un énorme trou dedans .Il prit sa baguette et résita un rapide sort pour réparer sa bétise de colère. Alors ,il se mit à faire des pompes en pensant à elle ,cette fille qui le rend fou. Malgrer la nuit ,il pouvait deviner son ton bronzé avec ses cheveux brun lisse et brillent et elle avait un de ces parfun qui pourait rendre nimporte quel homme fou ,ce parfum pour lui le rendait : passionément , éperdument , inlensablement , inévitablement , incroyablement ( je niesse mais po lui loll ) fou d'amour. Il avait commencer à faire des pompes pour le calmer quand il était en colère ,avant il ne le fesait pas très souvent mais depui 1 mois et demi , il le fait très très souvent . Ses pompe et le quidditche lui avait permi de déveloper son corps ,il avait aussi un légé tien bronzé mais pas trop. Il partit pour prendre une douche et quand il fini par sortir il revoit la lettre qu'il a eu une lettre hier qui lui dissait qu'il était Préfet-en-chef . Un sourir démoniaque naît rapidement sur ses lvres, il va pouvoir envlever plein de point au griffondor et surtout aux balafré , la belette et miss-je-sait-tous.

il a passé à un cheveux de lui mander et il a fallu qu'il se fasse réveiller par je ne sait quoi. Justement ,il ouvre la porte de sa chambre avec fraqua ,regarda de droite à gauche et ne trouva personne. C'est là qu'il vit un vasse brissé en mille morçeaux et pas n'importe le quel : celui de sa mère ,car elle le tien de sa famille et c'est le seule lien qu'il lui restait de eux. Il vit sa mère arriver en courant ,pour ensuite se penché dessus pour le ramasserpour le mettre sur un petit plateau.

-Pourquoi vous ne le réparez pas avec la magie mère? en dissant cette phrase il prit sa baguette et répéta encore le sort déjà utiliser ce matin.

-Co ...coco...comment as-tu fait ? ce vasse ne pouvait pas se faire réparer par un simple sort ,... il était protéger par la magie ancienne , je...

-Je n'ai rien fait sauf dire la formul c'est tous. Il ne comprenait pas l'air de sa mère et il se demandait si elle allait bien .

- Je sais que tu as seulement dit une formule ! répondit celle-ci en colère .Ne me prend pas pour une idiote . Elle reprit plus calmement : C'est tu? quesque sa veux dire sa ? sa veux dire que tu va devenir un très puissant mage .Je vais te passer un livre sur la magie ancienne , ATTENT ! je sais ce que tu vas dire :je ne pourais pas le lire ,il est écrit dans une langue ancienne ,je sais sa! mais comme je le disais ,tu vas le prendre et tu vas voir ,un jour tu comprendras ce qui est écrit et croit moi tu vas devenir puissant ,mais ... elle s'arreta là et partie apres avoir remit le vase à sa place.

-Attendez mère ! mais il était déjà trops tard elle avait disparu je ne sait où dans le manoir .

Comme sa je vais devenir très puissant ? hum...interressant . Mais quesque qu'elle voulait dire avec son mais ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

si seulement il ne resamblait pas trop à son père ,il pourait devenir si puissant ,mais élasse ! je ne crain qu'il peut.

Narcissa avait transplaner dans son jardin secret ,elle sait que Drago connait cette endroit car un jour ,elle voulait se réfugier là et elle s'est rendut contre juste à tend qu'il était là. Elle avait peu se cacher et il ne la remarca pas .Elle était très heureuse qu'il vient ici des fois pour se réfugier lui aussi et qu'il pense que c'est son jadin secret.

Je croit qu'il pourait avoir un espoir. Si j'ai bien vue ,un jour j'ai trouver une prophéci qui parlait d'un grand mage d'appenne 17 ans ... il ne dissa pas qui mais je suis sur que cet lui ,la description du mage est comme lui ,il n'a aucun doute ,mais ...

Dsl mais je coupe là nana loll. Oublier pas les reviews plz !


	3. Chapter 3

salut ! je suis vraiment désoler mais ...se nai pas un nouveau chapitre (

ATTENTION JE NE LACHERAI PAS CETTE FIC !

c'est juste que je n'ai le droit qua une heure par jour et je ne peu po toujours aller ecrire la fiction

car j'ai plein de devoir et je lis un peu de vos fiction aussi ,mais je chate quand je peux et tous ...

Mais le prochaint chapitre est deja ecrit ! il manque juste a la corriger et la taper sur

l'ordit ! Alors je vopus dit a la prochaine !


End file.
